friends? are we really?
by Crazyman12345
Summary: Daffy looks back on his friendship,and partnership in the Looney Tunes franchise with Bugs after Daffy makes him and Bugs lose the game show and both the rabbit and mallard have a talk that changes their friendship forever. note: Daffy is OOC


Friends? Are we really best friends?

**typed by: Me**

**Beta read by : Halloween Witch**

**This is a small one-shot of the new version of the looney toons about daffy thinking back on his friendship with him and bugs bunny that takes place while bugs is driving him and daffy back to bugs house in daffys pov**

**Warning: Daffy and Bugs both know about the Looney Toons franchise and this takes place in Bugs Bunnys car**

* * *

><p>Friends are we really best friends you all know him when you see him from that looney toons show the one that always says "eh whats up doc?", the one that tricks the hunter into shooting the duck which the duck always gets his beck turned around, or it continues to spin until he grabs it and who is the one that never gets hurt <em>him.<em>

Bugs Theodore bunny the new mascot of the looney toons why was it _him _that outsmarted me? Why is it that _B__ugs_ let me live with him after what I did to him? What have I done that was nice to him? _Nothing_ he has helped me in more situations then I can count and not once have I asked him for something in return but why does he do it?

"Hey Daffy are you there im not done talking to you?" I know bugs but now after what happened after we lost to the chipmunks or squirrels I just need time to think to myself

"Bugs can u not talk to me for the rest of the way to YOUR house please?" I told him in a calm voice as best as I could, but he looked at me weirdly and then focused on the road since I cannot drive another reason I don't know why I'm friends with him.

I could hear him mumbling things to himself with his mouth closed, I paid no attention to it as i took out my journal from seemingly out of nowhere, but in reality my fur is really a jacket so I don't look naked Bugs obviously didn't realize this since he looked at me in surprise.

"Daffy where did u get that from I don't have a journal in my car" I looked at bugs but I did not show any emotion at all

"You are right _YOU_ don't but I do I write in my journal what I think about you , along with everyone I came into contact with in this journal, the reason you did not notice is because my feathers are really just a jacket I made after a duck I knew cut off his feathers and gave them to me as a act of kindness in the winter when I was a child" I answered Bugs question, i really don't know why i did, i would have never told Bugs this before so why now?

I looked at my journal then the cockpit of the car I opened the cockpit of the car and I grabbed a pencil , before i knew it i had already started writing about what I thought about today's incident.

"But still Daffy how could you not know my birthday or my catch phrase even though I say it all the time?" Bugs asked me with concern in his voice though I think it was a insult then a question, I started crumbling my journal in frustration how dare he insult MY intelligence! I can fix a car, I can play guitar, I can fix things that are broken, but the one thing I am not is stupid!

"BUGS was that a question of concern? Or was that a question you asked while thinking _is the person I live with stupid?_" I asked him with a growl I was not at all happy right now and he knew this judging by the look on his face, which i found priceless.

"Whoa Daffy calm down I have never seen you like this" Bugs was a little scared by my reaction but I didn't care really, I just wanted this day to end, and hopefully forget about this thing the next day but, in reality I think why do I even bother? Why do I still try to be a good friend to Bugs friends and Bugs himself? What do I get in return _nothing_ I just get to become an outcast again.

"Sorry Bugs it's just that game besties where you win by knowing your best friend made me realize something that is different between you and me"

"And what is that Daffy?"

"You choose to help me in my time of need when you could have just said no and leave me to die in this cold ,unforgiving world"

"What does me choosing to let you live with me have to do with anything Daffy?"

"Letting me live with you was yet ANOTHER thing you have done for me"

"Another Daffy?" Bugs asked me, i nodded before turning to a page of my journal i had _ always_ wanted to show Bugs one day.

"here is a list" I tore out that one piece of paper that I made inside my journal, a list of 100 things Bugs has done for me that I have never payed him back for, his eyes widened as we parked in the driveway, I looked at him in satisfaction and regret because I knew that he now knows I need him more then he needs me.

"I cant believe it you actually made a list?"

"Yes Bugs from the day I first met you I knew that you were going to steal my thunder as the looney toons mascot something I really don't want to be really"

"But I thought it was your dream to-"

"That was nothing but my mask" I interrupted him "A mask I were so people don't pay attention to me but rather to you, through your eyes you just see a idiot duck but in reality im just someone trying to get his life in order starting with living with someone else"

"What about Patricia?"

"She left me"

"Why?"

"The one thing bugs that I really want but you don't want is kids and a wife that is what my ultimate goal is to get a child bugs"

"Well I think I can help you with that"

"And by get a child I mean get the child on my own bugs I do not want your help this time"

"well im your friend daffy im supposed to help you" bugs said to my face as we both entered the house I closed the door and locked it tight so no one would get in

"bugs" said name looked at me "we live together we eat together we get into situations together and we were on the same show together but the friendship you thought was growing is just plain one sided and that one side is you because I am not a friend of yours"

"Daffy" Bugs said in a disappointed voice

"the reason I say this bugs is because you help me and every time I try to pay you back I always screw things up also, what kind of a friend doesn't know his best friend's birthday? I will tell you now not a good friend but that doesn't change the way I think of you a cool guy who just isn't the kind of guy to marry somebody"

With that I just went upstairs to my room leaving behind a shocked bugs bunny I opened and closed my door the weights I felt for years since I was a baby are now gone I quickly opened the door before bugs could open his door to go to bed I looked at him.

"Bugs I'm sorry for making us lose the game" I spoke in the most apologetic tone i could at the time

"Hey its okay Daffy" Bugs said smiling warmly at me, actually making for once not force a smile unwillingly at him.

"But there is one question though"

"What is it Daffy?"

"Best friends are we really?"

Bugs didn't say anything but just smiled at me and went inside,I knew him not saying anything was his way of saying _I don't know_ maybe it was a good thing that we lost, because now Bugs knows how I truly feel, I walked to my desk I put in my room when i first moved in.

I pulled out a paper saying what job to get, I decided to circle the next one help my friends in a band in red crayon, I then got into bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow but I know no matter what Bugs and I will get through it together, my failure to pay him back once again has just improved that bond between me and Bugs, a bond I always thought was one sided till today maybe just maybe me and bugs can make our friendship work out somehow maybe me and bugs can become friends.


End file.
